


Son, Father, Emperor（by  JanuaryBlue）（译文）

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 这是关于从出生到唯一继承人去世，始终是一位皇帝的人的故事。瓦厉斯在不同人眼里身份也不尽相同：一个有待保护的孩子，完美工具人，侍奉的主人，孩子服从的父亲。他们都错了，瓦厉斯不能简单归纳为这些角色，因为他很脆弱，而且一生如此。原文完成于2019-05-18
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Son, Father, Emperor（by  JanuaryBlue）（译文）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son, Father, Emperor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874624) by [JanuaryBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryBlue/pseuds/JanuaryBlue). 



> Thanks to JanuaryBlue's kindness. 感谢作者太太授权，原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/18874624

瓦厉斯生来一副羸弱身体。  
早产的婴儿弱小可怜又无助，甚至还没有足够的力气哭出声，更别提用号啕引来大人注意。尽管刚出生，接生的医生也不指望他能活多久。  
死神似乎在这个家庭阴魂不散，他那年富力强的父亲英年早逝——一个男人刚当上爸爸就迎来死亡。当然，没人感到稀奇，因为这男人已有了继承人且自己也是长子身份，某些人是时候该对他采取行动了。至于丧偶的妻子、丧父的孩子会怎样？这些微末枝节无疑会被砍掉，因为婴儿怎么可能会存活下来呢。  
但他活了下来，仿佛父亲的生命传递给了孩子。几天后瓦厉斯就放声大哭，第二天下午和母亲一起被送回家。小宝宝精神满满吵闹得很，足以为他不幸的母亲带去笑容。  
母亲不止一次嘱咐：多亏她公公，即在皇帝的恩典下自己才能扶养他长大。得益于索鲁斯警惕的看守，瓦厉斯最初的几年在幸福的和平与保护中度过。  
好笑的是皇帝的监护只在当下起作用，他没能看好他的长子。太子妃什么也不说，默默发誓绝不会把孩子培养成那样一个父亲。她无法指责皇帝，政治方面天资聪颖的太子妃也无法揣测事情背后的真相；索鲁斯在葬礼上的悲痛看起来真心实意，但为权力做了更无情行动，并为此感到伤痛。  
太子妃不能把孩子留在家里独自追捕杀害她丈夫的凶手，那孩子是丈夫唯一留给自己的珍宝，得由她亲自照管。  
直到索鲁斯陛下驾到。  
彼时瓦厉斯还是个婴儿，当索鲁斯开始接见他时已七八岁了。太子妃见到索鲁斯帝时就不禁意识到了皇帝话语中暗藏着的计划、以及必然还有更深层次的尚未被自己洞察的意图。皇帝声称想花时间陪陪孙子，暗示他对瓦厉斯父亲之死是如何的悔恨，又提及皇后之死、提图斯离开他这个当父亲的去搞起了自己的一套政治之后，太子妃仍是忍不住同情皇帝。  
祖孙相聚时总在喝茶、吃吃饼干，这无可厚非，不然就是去图书馆送孩子礼物或最喜欢的书。太子妃此前从未见过瓦厉斯如此欢欣雀跃，听说他们通过书本和童话故事建立了亲密关系。有时候是去看戏，瓦厉斯似乎非常喜欢看戏。索鲁斯也会邀请太子妃一两次，皇帝的陪伴如此令人愉快，太子妃也的确很享受和皇帝、儿子在一起的时光。  
巧舌如簧，太子妃心道，索鲁斯帝的甜言蜜语来得太容易，轻易让人忘却这个男人正在侵略其他国家，杀害数百万人民，允许他“纪律严明”的军团肆无忌惮地奸淫掳掠。  
要忘了这个男人做过什么，将要做什么是如此简单。至少她现在还不能跟瓦厉斯透露太多，但已发誓不会抚养另一个长大后不关心他们伤害的人就出兵的“索鲁斯帝”，也绝不养大一个为了徒然无果的征服就参军鲁莽献出生命的军人。她的儿子不能变成那种人。瓦厉斯会懂得更多；她要教他变得更好，日后若是登基会明白该做什么，他将成为一位贤明仁慈的君主，无论臣民是不是加雷安人都会怜悯对方。  
也许索鲁斯没有如此一位母亲，而且说到底——尽管太子妃不愿承认——她没有权利做任何事。拒绝可能意味着严重的政治后果，她不忍心看瓦厉斯陷入失望。他是个听话的好儿子，孝顺且忠诚的小男孩，愿意帮他母亲做任何事。这般可爱的孩子毫无怨言地按照母亲的要求做事，她怎会不想尽一切办法让他快乐呢？  
所以她同意了索鲁斯与儿子接触，并试图控制孩子触及索鲁斯思想的深度，使他不会产生错误的想法。但他们似乎大部分时间都在一起，皇帝充当起了父亲的职能，讲故事，和太子妃谈论瓦厉斯在这段时间里做了什么，谈论学业；也和孩子玩耍让他开怀大笑，脸上总是挂着笑容送孩子回家。  
索鲁斯对她很好，甚至可以说亲切；她知道皇帝的所作所为仍免不了同情他。她总有那么一两次用合理但矫揉造作的理由拒绝他，只想看看对方做何反应，可皇帝发自内心的尊重使她产生了上述想法。毕竟他确实让孩子很开心，太子妃对他的政治意图心存疑虑，可孩子以后仍免不了会受到这般那般影响。  
她恍惚间觉得自己是被尊重的，却心知肚明真正掌控者是谁。索鲁斯不想伤害她的自尊心。实际上她不该对自己有多少权力、或新帝国中自己的地位几何抱有一丁点幻想，至少这样她才能和儿子在一起，将其正确地抚养成人。  
她既非皇室继承人，又是个没有后台的寡妇。无力改变现状，还不好抱怨什么，甚至无法采取任何行动阻止索鲁斯帝与她的孩子接触，让自己远离愚蠢的战争和他们对“蛮族”的病态观点。瓦厉斯的母亲微不足道，历史甚至无法添上一笔她的微名。她对此无能为力。  
但这并不意味着什么也做不了。  
她需得确保瓦厉斯不会长成那副德性，保证儿子永远不会知道母亲必须屈于人下、这令人厌恶的屈辱，以及甚至连母子自身都无法保护的耻辱。她会确保瓦厉斯绝不会受这样的苦，一个母亲只能做这么多了。  
因此太子妃甘心让索鲁斯在瓦厉斯生活中占一席之地，不过偶尔（仅是偶尔）也会被他吸引，例如慷慨的小礼物和温柔陪伴。巧妙的话术更彰显魅力，这使得太子妃有时会忽略索鲁斯做过什么事——比如他谈论非加雷安血统的人民时的态度。  
她贵为太子妃，身边只有纯种加雷安仆人伺候，瓦厉斯也一样。她从不必如何正视仆人们，以至于每天渐渐忘记宫围外的偏见是多么深刻。  
她忽视了更多，愈发觉得这只是个小小的政治分歧而已。怎么可以恨一个对她微笑、拥抱她儿子，替代了父亲职能的男人呢？这个男人失去了两个儿子，其一是政治原因，其二缘于太子妃无法察觉的背叛。他像她失去丈夫一般深切哀悼已故的儿子，或许，索鲁斯不可能真的那么卑鄙。  
毕竟皇帝也曾有童年。

瓦厉斯将会成为他母亲的骄傲。  
这句话从小就刻在了他的心上，以至于他未曾思考过为何要这样，抑或何时下定决心要这么做。那仅仅是他生活中的一个事实，甚至可以说在瓦厉斯五岁大觉醒自我意识时，就已经在内心深处占据一席之地了。  
瓦厉斯长大后才意识到这没什么稀奇的，毕竟对孩子来说父母——准确而言是母亲——就是一切。母亲是他的全世界；是他每天早晨见到的微笑，悲伤时肩膀处传来的温热，紧张时握着他手的那双微凉的柔荑。  
母亲没有叫瓦厉斯做她引以为豪的事情，大多数时候从不叫他做任何事。不过她经常询问瓦厉斯喜欢如何、是否感到快乐、想要什么，诸如此类。他的母亲是世界上最优秀的妈妈，保护他远离欲窥探皇帝最爱的独生孙子、可怕的政客的监视，是他莫大的安慰与快乐。  
母亲还陪他读书、陪他玩雪，展示一些新奇玩意儿。她向他展示如何启动魔导玩具，而瓦厉斯未意识到此时他正在学习魔导晶体管的运作。瓦厉斯问母亲雪从哪里来，还有什么其他类型的魔导技术，她总是微笑着回答。  
她给他看了长大后或许会去的地方的相片，有些地方灰败荒凉，有些绿意盎然，美得像个童话。外面的世界如此辽阔，瓦厉斯都等不及了，他希望母亲快点带他出门认识世界，认识更多的人。  
瓦厉斯一接触到其他孩子就明白了自己的母亲是何许人也。  
他们的笑容和她完全不同。在几个月后的与索鲁斯帝的交谈之后，瓦厉斯略一回想，意识到那些微笑完全是被迫的，玩伴的表现完全出于父母命令，而非他们自愿。他当时只觉得不安与怪异——孩童思维使然，直到有个玩伴表现出强烈抵触。  
五岁左右的瓦厉斯还不怎么会表达“不”，他不太想得起这个词，也不擅长表达自己的感情——他从来没有这么做过。  
孩子们不费吹灰之力就把瓦厉斯推来推去，做他们自己喜欢的事情，只在自己的小团体中玩耍。倒也说不上被完全排除在外，可那些人有意无意地占据他的空间，不跟他说话。如果他是普通小孩，本可以还击、强势插入他们的小圈子打断谈话。不能说孩子们残忍，他们只以为瓦厉斯不是个有趣的玩伴。他们的父母叮嘱过要对那个安静的孩子好点，没说是要“尊重”他。  
所以等瓦厉斯要交朋友了才会一个都找不到。他这才明白妈妈多么善良、无私和珍贵，那些孩子没一个对他笑过，问他今天过得怎么样，和他交谈。  
他还是个孩子，没怎么尝试和他们搭话，默默坐在那儿觉得自己尴尬又多余。  
大人们回来时问起今天过得怎样，孩子们都附和道玩得很好，瓦厉斯也跟着点头。他不能去抱怨，毕竟不知道该做什么融入集体。

瓦厉斯是个不太懂得拒绝的孩子，但知道妈妈想听什么答案，说点什么东西能让她开心。  
多亏那还是个孩子，但凡他有点撒谎的天赋，母亲就可能相信他。  
太子妃叹着气说没关系，她可以安排别的活动。她的孩子很可爱也很笨拙，原以为有许多孩子在身边总会打破僵局，给他一个契机和同龄人共同在平等、正常的环境下成长。可她的儿子花了太多时间和大人在一起，尤其是皇帝。  
人们总期待五岁的孩子能表现出尊重、礼貌。他奇迹般地做到了，在与成年人相处的所有时间里越来越像个大人。瓦厉斯不喜欢做孩子气的举动，例如抱怨，打扰大人。自然，他会在适当的时候学会维护自己的权利；但现在，仍是个孩子的他必须按照大人的教导对他人表现出极大的尊重。  
如果不让母亲担心的话，她会感到很骄傲的。  
岁月如梭，太子妃注意到儿子缺少朋友，她能为孩子做的事情越来越少了。瓦厉斯告诉她不必担心，为她介绍这样那样的年轻人或泛泛之交，可是母亲尤其擅长分辨别人是否在撒谎。瓦厉斯可不是个会撒谎的人。  
太子妃知晓一切，担忧亲子，却什么也没做。因为她已经帮不上任何忙。  
她只能对唯一一个可能理解她担忧的人，亦即唯一真正了解瓦厉斯的人吐露心声。

“这就是政治，亲爱的孩子。”索鲁斯道。  
瓦厉斯还很年轻，不过十几岁，但已具备了成年人的智慧，这很大程度上得益于祖父的指导。“你怎么能那样对待殖民地‘安’阶级的人？帝国之外他们尚可能是敌人，假使在国内也得不到好待遇，岂不是给他们更多理由造反？”  
“唉，年轻又天真。”瓦厉斯明白祖父故意叹气仅仅出于戏剧效果。索鲁斯才不累，令人惊讶的是这么个老人在孙子的陪伴下几乎很少感到疲倦，他看起来有着无限的耐心和精力。  
瓦厉斯只见过他心情好的样子，谁都不知道索鲁斯帝情绪不佳时是什么样的，反正他也不去多想。  
“天真什么，我只是站在他们的角度考虑问题。”瓦厉斯确信祖父注意到了他不称呼那些人为野蛮人，“如果战败意味着死亡和痛苦，投降意味着折磨和屈辱，他们难道不会选择以死明志吗？”  
“他们大多数人都会选择以死明志，亲爱的孙子。”  
“那怎样才能招安他们？”  
索鲁斯花白了头发，老态龙钟，明亮的金眼目光依然锐利。不用照镜子瓦厉斯也知道，他可从未有过如此犀利的目光。“我们淘汰了那些自尊心高于生命的人，只保留为了活命抛弃家园和同胞、抛弃一切的人。没有自尊心的人不需要好待遇。”  
这说不通。自尊心使人忠诚，使他们愿意为更高的目标奉献自己，面对危险时不会如野兽般行事。没有尊严的人会毫不犹豫落跑，也会为了自身利益杀人不眨眼。  
人无德，不足立。瓦厉斯无法想象一个没有规则的世界。  
“这不是长久之计，这种情况还能持续多久？”  
祖父回以一个奇怪的微笑，“世上无永恒。”  
瓦厉斯不知道该如何回答。他祖父上了年纪，头发花白，行动也比以前迟缓许多，奇怪的是他以前从没考虑过这个问题。索鲁斯看起来总是那么无可挑剔、睿智、出奇得敏锐。  
岁月悄悄侵蚀了这个男人。他的祖父——总是在剧院笑得最大声的传奇皇帝，嗓音洪亮、笑容迷人的男人他……快要死了。垂垂老矣。  
直到瓦厉斯离开，索鲁斯还在微笑。

瓦厉斯娶了妻，他知道人们对他的期许，也深知他们结合目的。夫妻间想法一致，都清楚自己肩上的责任。瓦厉斯选择了他的妻子——  
不，索鲁斯用这个词不合适。  
这个人多年来一直在强迫瓦厉斯承担责任。瓦厉斯被送到学校就脱离了母亲的监护，直到很久后才听说母亲连探访都不被允许。他知道自己需要干什么，因此做出了计划。  
瓦厉斯最终选择不把妻子拉入计划中。那是位他认识多年的女性，经过慎重地调查家世，互相引见，两家人考虑了许多种可能性后，认为他们十分相配。这位女性和他母亲一般聪颖坚定——母亲想必也赞同——会终生支持他，在受挫时从旁扶持。妻子可以接受他的一切，包括他的木讷与不解风情。瓦厉斯自认不是最优秀的丈夫；不常说“我爱你”，即便说出口也废了好大劲。他多数时候都在享受母亲无条件的母爱，被极具魅力的祖父关爱着，导致他不懂如何制造浪漫，也不知道该说些什么才能讨得淑女欢心。  
那位加雷马淑女明知如此仍选择和瓦厉斯结婚。瓦厉斯揽住新婚妻子的腰时她幸福地笑了，也常说“我爱你”作为丈夫吻别自己的回应。瓦厉斯诉诸行动，她回以爱语。瓦厉斯用妻子最喜欢的颜色装修他们的家，添置了她中意的柔软且舒适的家具，尝试为她安排美味佳肴，收藏书籍供她阅读。即便在最忙的时候也要留出时间问候妻子，哪怕只是一个沉默的吻。有时候忙到凌晨，瓦厉斯便悄悄爬上床虚搂着妻子睡觉，自己先起床时也小心不惊醒她。  
瓦厉斯做出的每一个决定都会征求妻子意见，最大限度郑重对待。他在关系最紧张的时候亦不向她大喊大叫，甚至都不提高半分嗓门。平日对话中因他不善言辞出现僵局，也会有妻子解围。瓦厉斯简直不知该如何回报善解人意的夫人，所以极尽所能，把每分每秒都花在这位也深爱着他的妻子身上。  
他尽可能时常与妻子一起看书，静静地坐在她对面，两人各自读自己的书。偶尔会被妻子的话音吸引，他们间的交谈比想象中的更热烈，而且确确实实令人快乐，这是他劳神伤力的成年人生中可享受到的最大乐趣之一。瓦厉斯不断给予妻子更多，妻子也以自己的方式回应，比如拉着丈夫展示他从前未曾见过的东西。  
按照规矩瓦厉斯须得拥有子嗣，他发现自己竟隐隐期待能有个孩子，这样就能和妻子给孩子讲故事，去看戏——  
当然理性会提醒他已经没有时间了，他现在是一名军团长，肩上的责任越来越重。不过瓦厉斯还没学会悲观主义，以及妻子始终在身边支持，所以相信一定会找到两全之法。他们的孩子将获得他所没有的一切爱与关注。  
他们的后代将拥有太子妃希望能给予瓦厉斯的童年，瓦厉斯将成为母亲的骄傲，成长为索鲁斯期待的皇帝。

孩子出世了，妻子也永远离开了他。  
消息传入耳时瓦厉斯既不悲痛欲绝也不感到孤单凄凉。现在不是伤心的时候，他有要实现的目标，他是被需要的。  
瓦厉斯永远没机会陷入消沉。他是王位继承人之一，索鲁斯帝已经内定他来继位——尽管这位皇帝对此在正式公文上含糊其辞，或者说打着别的算盘。瓦厉斯是个成年人了，现在又当了父亲，他必须演好自己担任的角色。  
他抱着襁褓里的小宝宝，动作训练有素而谨慎，精确有效地把胳膊伸进婴儿腋下，仿照奶妈的动作将孩子抱在怀里。瓦厉斯未流过一滴泪，只是低头看着怀里正在啼哭的粉红色生物。  
他给儿子起名芝诺斯，他的长子，唯一的孩子。臂弯里的小家伙泛红的皮肤皱巴巴，额发稀疏，从未见过光的皮肤清晰地映出血管。孩子和瓦厉斯一样苍白，也和妻子（现在该称亡妻了）几分肖似，预料之中。  
那只小动物是个完整的人类，他将慢慢长大，喊出父亲的名字，欢笑、学习，每年都有在长高。——他会长得像父亲一样高，像母亲一样漂亮吗？瓦厉斯迫不及待地想知道，又不能把想法表现在脸上，所以只能低头呆呆凝视怀里的生物，看着他哭声渐渐变弱转为细小的呜咽。  
芝诺斯几乎不能单纯用小来形容，娇弱、仿佛一件微雕艺术品模糊了细节，需要挪远距离仔细观察才能看清轮廓。那手也小得不能称之为手，这时，芝诺斯伸出几根细短的小指头握住了瓦厉斯俯首时垂下的一缕长发。  
他瞬间决定要成为一个父亲。他爱他怀里的小东西，他会为芝诺斯做任何事，使孩子从小哭包成长为稍微不那么无助的孩子，最后成为更成熟聪明的男孩，能自豪地喊着他父亲。瓦厉斯爱他的儿子。  
芝诺斯在瓦厉斯怀里如此弱小无助，瓦厉斯担心自己可能会把孩子压碎。抱紧孩子很容易，只不过婴儿太娇嫩了，稍微多使点劲也不行。  
瓦厉斯迅速把孩子放回摇篮，把心也留在了那儿。  
这孩子长大后会变成怪物，可瓦厉斯即使知道了也无法阻止。反正不是现在，芝诺斯生命中最初的时光，他无敌的人生中唯一脆弱的时刻。  
瓦厉斯无能为力，成年男子怀里抱着娇弱的新生儿，可事实是他比他的孩子都不如。  
妻子离世了，他又是孤家寡人一个。

瓦厉斯独自扶养孩子，更确切来说，他在尝试。  
他真的有在努力了。  
有段时间几乎是成功的。令人敬佩。  
近乎没有任何重量的小婴儿长成了一个美丽健康的男孩，充满活力、容光焕发。明亮的金发仿佛自带一圈光环，剔透的蓝眼睛时刻触动瓦厉斯的心弦，问题是芝诺斯始终面无表情，仿佛戴着面具。  
他官至军团长却又总是抽出时间陪伴家人。母亲在某次和皇帝会面后出奇地疏远了他，他也不以为意；现在该是自己独当一面的时候，向大家证明他能做到这一点，尽管计划中出现某些严重错误。  
之后的一段时间里他们过得很好，他完美的儿子开始蹒跚学步。瓦厉斯抽空陪孩子玩耍和阅读，自己处理文书工作时儿子就坐在腿上打发时间。时间过去得太快，一下子就从手心溜了。瓦厉斯不想离开首都，不论多么信任那些人，也不想让孩子独自呆在由加雷安贵族、家教、看护工组成的巢穴里。  
因为那是他的儿子。他只想带孩子，去它的政治，他要在家给芝诺斯读故事书。芝诺斯太小还做不了儿童游戏，瓦厉斯太老了也不合适，所以仅是抱着儿子，感受孩子沐浴在父亲的关爱之中而已。  
芝诺斯也拥抱父亲，五岁时总是不假思索的伸出手随即被抱离地面，发出一声尖细的欢呼。孩子太矮了，都够不着父亲的膝盖。  
不可思议的是芝诺斯那么矮小，仍然用他小小的身体所能发挥的全部力量去拥抱他的父亲。这是一个温暖的拥抱，瓦厉斯每次都忍不住露出笑容。  
不过这种情况还是比较少见的。芝诺斯在皇宫里得到了最好的老师，拥有最全面细致的教育。从他到学龄时经过严格的训练，这些习惯很快就消失了。芝诺斯举止无可挑剔，仪态端庄，措辞如同成年人，瓦厉斯发自内心的自豪。  
尽管有些想念那个向父亲张开双臂小家伙，以及芝诺斯的眼睛似乎失去了一些神采——敏锐的眼神暗含审视而不是孩童特有的好奇心，深思熟虑目光幽深，再也没有以前的无限活力了。毕竟这是事物成长方式，所有孩子都要长大，芝诺斯会成为太子。  
身边的事物悄悄改变，等注意到时已经截然不同了。瓦厉斯意识到这些天很少见到他的儿子，他不记得是从几时开始的了，不记得自己多久见过芝诺斯一次——只记得昨天没见到芝诺斯，前天也是。仔细回想发现这么多日子过去了，金发小男孩却没有出现在他记忆里。  
他经常困在办公室里，起草文件，埋头于文书工作，制订战略计划等等；这是他选择不上战场的后果。他越来越依赖那几个宝贵的忠臣了——最重要的当数雷古拉，而盖乌斯似乎只是遵从命令，但他们都是有才能的人，瓦厉斯很高兴能认识他们并收入麾下。  
相较于雷古拉忠心奉献、盖乌斯多少有些不情愿的效忠，瓦厉斯实在不知道如何指挥奈尔，于是犹豫着转而联系米德——能做的也就这么多了。  
他是皇储也是军团长，因此工作永无止境，一成不变，不是麻木乏味就是彻底让人作呕。  
而且已经好几周没见过孩子了，芝诺斯只有七岁，他开始无端忧心万一离开太久，孩子会忘记爸爸的长相。尽管这孩子是个天才，但一想到他孤零零地留在那座城堡里等待不知何时回来的父亲，瓦厉斯心里就很难受。芝诺斯可没有母亲抱着她，牵他的手，给他读书；也没有祖父带他出去玩，讲故事，或者不着痕迹地教导他。  
还好索鲁斯没有影响到他的儿子，但这孩子依然孤独。芝诺斯一个人待在家，瓦厉斯必须做点什么才好。

所以瓦厉斯开始工作，长时间泡在那间大办公室里，里面摆满深色木制家具，保养得纤尘不染，还刷上一层考究的漆。这里不允许清洁工进来，只能瓦厉斯自己勤快点搞清洁。  
有人敲门时它会发出一种特殊的声音。门也是木制的，宫殿里为数不多的非金属材质门之一。比起钢铁自动门，瓦厉斯更喜欢这种材质细腻又蕴含了厚重力量的材料。但很少有人敢去办公室打扰他，更多时候是瓦厉斯的自我督促。  
时间悄悄流逝，更多的责任堆积在瓦厉斯肩上，有天他听到一个新的敲门声，听了一会儿发现其中区别——这个声音离地面更近，像孩子在敲门。或许因为瓦厉斯极尽所能给予儿子无限关注和爱护，芝诺斯觉得自己可以随意来敲工作中的父亲的门。毕竟是个孩子，如何能意识到此时父亲不希望他来打搅？  
敲门声再次响起，瓦厉斯不知道该说些什么，但门是锁着的或许就没必要说话，芝诺斯最终会想通、感到厌烦然后离开的。  
可敲门声没有停止，又响了。  
“父亲？”声音隔着门也很清晰，比其他同龄男孩低沉，但仍显得稚嫩。  
不应声也没用，芝诺斯从门缝就能看见室内灯光，肯定知道父亲在里面。瓦厉斯必须想好要如何跟芝诺斯解释，总不能干坐在这里让孩子疑惑为什么自己被忽视了。  
哪怕编点借口都可以，问问芝诺斯生活方面的事情自然而然地加深亲子关系，至少也得表现得慈祥点关心近况，而瓦厉斯的做法比这些更糟糕。  
“我很忙芝诺斯，”他选择了最直截了当的方式，“我得工作。”  
简短的对话结束了。瓦厉斯紧皱眉头又开始签署文件，脸上的皱纹越来越多，索鲁斯以后可能会嘲笑他，但这又能怎么办呢？  
他非常想和儿子在一起，但这些公文也属于职务之内，所以办公时必须要把孩子送走。其实瓦厉斯只需在芝诺斯希望获得关注时随便和他聊聊，问几天不见他做了些什么即可……  
敲门声第三次犹犹豫豫地响起，瓦厉斯觉得良心受到了谴责，但依然一言不发继续批阅文件。芝诺斯是个聪明的孩子，他必须发现父亲这愚蠢的坚持中暗含的意义，明白父亲有其它的义务，不能把所有时间都花在他身上。  
瓦厉斯显然太宠儿子了，一定程度上是他的错。之后需要和儿子谈谈，芝诺斯一定马上能明白不论有什么理由这样打搅他父亲是不礼貌的。他不可能无限惯着孩子，得坚持自己的主张，并向芝诺斯明确表示不能在父亲忙碌的时候过来打断工作。  
芝诺斯又轻轻敲门，仿佛为先前敲那么多次而道歉，又像在问父亲发生了什么事，为什么不想见他，他是否做错了什么事。  
毫无意义。瓦厉斯觉得产生这种想法的自己也挺蠢的，摇了摇头似乎这动作能帮他摆脱无聊的幻想（或者说噩梦），然后重新开始工作，专心撰写。可若是这样，为什么他的笔重重地顿在纸面。  
又是一道轻轻的敲门声，瓦厉斯不知自己是如何在沙沙写字声中听到的。  
芝诺斯的样貌仿佛浮现在瓦厉斯眼前，他可爱的儿子头发光滑整齐，靠在门上几乎够不到把手，于是伸出一只胳膊小心地敲门等待或许不可能到来的父亲的回应。瓦厉斯要狠下心来给孩子上一课，虽然对他自己也造成些许心理伤害，但他并没有那么弱。  
他继续工作。芝诺斯是个聪明的孩子但还小，得学会父亲不能把所有时间都花在他身上，这种幼稚行为是得不到回应的。  
芝诺斯又敲了一下门。  
钢笔几乎在瓦厉斯手上折断，他谨慎控制着呼吸尽量不发出一点声音。不能再惯下去了。  
外面终于安静下来，随后是渐行渐远的脚步声。  
并不失望，瓦厉斯告诉自己，这就是他想要的。芝诺斯已经明白他要表达的信息并且离开了，毕竟是个完美又顺从的孩子，就和他那个年纪时一样。  
手中发出“啪”的断裂声，瓦厉斯没有再写下去。  
他的确不感到失望，但也认为自己蠢到家了。把儿子赶回去一次又能怎样？这项重要工作必须做完，如果瓦厉斯不能保证自己在社会中的地位，他们将如何生活？他不能轻易地逃避义务，假如这时开了一个坏的先例，就会让芝诺斯以为父亲会满足他任何要求。  
瓦厉斯蜷起身子，免得否则自己先崩溃。  
钢笔被扔进垃圾桶，它只能去那儿了，瓦厉斯打开抽屉拿出一支新的。论文写得有点乱，但没什么大不了的，比不上芝诺斯的感受：就在刚才他的父亲疏远了他，对他视若无睹。  
又一支钢笔坏了。这绝对是瓦厉斯可悲的失态，他为此感到羞愧。不过至少这里没人看到他小小的情绪爆发。只有在此处他不会被监视、审查，或不断地被人以价值与对错评头论足。  
再次把笔扔进垃圾桶，瓦厉斯深呼吸向后一靠，尽力理清思路，用桌上那些枯燥、满是政治色彩的无聊玩意抹除脑海中一切关于孩子的想法。以后会有时间陪芝诺斯的，总有一天会的……  
这个想法带不来多少安慰，夜已经深了，时间在一分一秒的流逝，每次瞥向时钟剩余时间就越来越少。即将完成的工作倒是没多少，瓦厉斯无意逃避责任，但如今已经拒绝了他真正想要东西，所以更显得像在经历一种磨难。  
门“吱呀”一声打开，瓦厉斯几乎心脏停跳，他怎么没听到开锁的声音。  
“父亲。”锁不锁的已经不要紧了，如果可以，瓦厉斯真会去怒瞪他儿子一眼。  
但他没有。所幸芝诺斯小心关上了门，没人看到瓦厉斯的表情。假如被仆人看到他由于儿子站在门口而目瞪口呆，那是得惩罚芝诺斯了。目前只是默然盯着他儿子，手里的笔一动不动。  
芝诺斯走到他办公桌前，瓦厉斯发现他口袋里藏着一把钥匙。不知道这孩子哪来的钥匙，或许是从他卧室里拿的。芝诺斯可以进他的房间；这事发生在很久之前但依然清晰记得，有天夜里芝诺斯来到父亲房间抱怨做了噩梦。那是他的私人空间，没有外人的视线或繁文缛节，瓦厉斯根本想都没想就把孩子抱进怀里，直到他安然入睡。  
先前经常在卧室工作是因为这里更安全，干扰也少得多，方便保存文书——除了芝诺斯经常无意撞见父亲熬到半夜翻阅一些政治文件。  
瓦厉斯一直以来都尽量做出“微笑”表情询问儿子有什么事，无论这话听起来多么冷淡，芝诺斯总是如实回答、毫无保留，伸出小胳膊等父亲把他抱起来，让他感觉安心。  
始终如此。他无法对个小孩子狠下心来。  
所以芝诺斯走到桌前，手够着桌面非常可爱地踮脚小跳时瓦厉斯没有赶他走。他伸手穿过儿子的腋下把人抱到膝上，芝诺斯顺势挪动着调整到一个自己舒服的姿势，靠在父亲胸前满意地叹了口气。  
每次呼吸都能感受到孩子单薄的胸膛起伏，被包裹在父亲的温暖中。这地方不像以前那么好，瓦厉斯却从中获得了一点新能量与活力，足以使他再次翻阅文书，按照政客们的请求或签字或批注，或是下达命令。  
“你不该来这，芝诺斯。”瓦厉斯直截了当地说了，没有片刻停顿，“下次不能这样了。我在这个房间时你不能过来，我还有很多工作，除非全部做完否则我没时间陪你。”  
话说出来是很伤人，芝诺斯有些失落。瓦厉斯恢复了一些精力，倒向椅背让儿子与他面对面。  
“你听到了吗？”他没问芝诺斯是否理解，因为知道儿子是能听懂的，“这项工作很重要，为了我们的生活我有责任必须完成它，总有一天你也会分担这个责任。”  
一双蓝眼睛无所畏惧地望向他父亲，“那么我会帮助你。”  
肖似瓦厉斯——未来的皇帝、现任军团长——的人用那双敏锐的蓝眼睛如此宣言道，尽管年龄上来说非常不合适，却完全融化了他的心。瓦厉斯真不知道该如何回应。  
很难想象他会同意，但这是芝诺斯——  
这个聪明坚定的小男孩是他儿子，遗传自母亲的蓝眼睛正盯着他看。他在要求一种能帮助父亲的方式，希望有机会派上用场，就如瓦厉斯渴望对母亲有用一样。  
他无法拒绝自己的儿子。

瓦厉斯不清楚小孩这种生物是个什么神奇的物种，每天有一半时间充满了精神活力，从不因为无法和父亲见面而沮丧，永远愉快并且也给他的家教老师带去快乐。芝诺斯太机智聪明了，出奇的能干总能以瓦厉斯从未想到过的方式帮助他，时刻准备好并渴望着帮助父亲做任何事。  
他不知道自己积了什么德才有这么个好儿子。芝诺斯只缺少一样东西，而这正是瓦厉斯不知如何给予他的：朋友，同龄人朋友。更糟糕的是瓦厉斯小时候也鲜有同龄友人，身边只有母亲和皇帝祖父，还有跨越了几代人的雄心壮志。尽管如此，俊美、开朗如芝诺斯，待遇可不能比自己的差。瓦厉斯紧张地给儿子安排加雷安贵族子女当玩伴，孩子们在父母的命令下与未来王储和睦相处，使瓦厉斯确信芝诺斯得到了他所需要的一切。  
芝诺斯对玩伴们有点粗暴，但瓦厉斯认为只是男孩子顽皮了点而已，没什么大惊小怪的。他整个童年都没交到朋友，回想起来雷古拉甚至可能是他第一个朋友，盖乌斯不像雷古拉那样，米德又总是沉迷研究。  
瓦厉斯确信儿子总有一天会走上正道，就像自己以前那样。担心是难免的，但没有太大的必要性。  
直到发现情况有异。  
年复一年，瓦厉斯越来越难抽出时间陪儿子，他试着告诉自己一切都会好起来的，在得以和芝诺斯共度时光的日子里试图弥补，让儿子放心他还是爱他的，可是这似乎不管用。  
芝诺斯的年轻活力在慢慢消退，等意识到时已经消失殆尽了。瓦厉斯想不起之中的过程，他不明白怎会发展到现在这地步，几年前的活泼孩子怎会长成一个只有别人和他说话时才肯开口的人，发音标准措辞完美，只是他似乎完全无法享受生活了。  
瓦厉斯努力过，但失败了。芝诺斯再也不肯读书，除非为了学业，也只需浏览一遍课本就能轻易记住内容。  
彼时他已经意识到，对芝诺斯而言和父亲待在一起已经不够了，他不再是那个高高兴兴坐在父亲大腿上问是否能帮上忙的小孩子。芝诺斯长大到可以帮忙了，瓦厉斯却徒然生出一股自我嫌恶，他怎料到事情会变成这样。必须让儿子过得更好，芝诺斯必不能经历他曾遭受过的教育——但现在都变成什么样了？  
芝诺斯不再关心父亲，不爱他了吗？  
亦或芝诺斯是否认为父亲不爱他？  
瓦厉斯的确有努力过，可他向来不善言辞，这在以前都有妻子从旁协助，知道该怎么做怎么说，而不是他自己，因此每每试图缓和父子关系都失败了。  
他不能向雷古拉倾诉，也不知该说什么。  
带芝诺斯去图书馆、去学院，数次询问他在业余时间做什么，喜欢什么——瓦厉斯用尽了词汇想和芝诺斯沟通，哪怕全然不擅长，也总得由他迈出这一步。因为芝诺斯似乎不知道怎么做，甚至看起来动都不想动……  
芝诺斯正在经历一段困难时期，多数孩子的青春期都很艰难，而且没有妈妈又不是他俩的错。他不知如何表达关心和爱，现在也不再是个孩子，并且开始了解父亲的生活和职责。  
他举止得体，是个模范学生及继承人，正在以自己所知的方式为父亲尽最大的努力。缺口的另一端就得靠瓦厉斯填补了。  
瓦厉斯需要想个办法改变孩子脸上的表情。他讨厌它，厌恶一个十几岁男孩脸上居然出现那种无精打采、空洞的表情，同时不能让芝诺斯认为这意味着讨厌儿子，所以要找到让孩子再次微笑的办法。  
结论当然是徒劳的。芝诺斯喜欢什么？学业。在闲暇时做什么？训练。喜欢去哪里？像索鲁斯那样去看戏，打猎，或者其他休闲的冒险活动？——“你很忙，父亲，不必特意为我腾出时间。”  
瓦厉斯顿时后悔了。挫折感不断压垮他，到如今他要怎么告诉芝诺斯那些都无关紧要，他只想让儿子露出笑容，而不是给他父亲一张了无生气的脸。大声说出来只会显得虚伪，这就不是本愿了。  
要如何用芝诺斯能理解的方式表达？瓦厉斯陷入死循环了，他几乎都见不着儿子，见上面也不知道该怎么办。芝诺斯是个让大人省心的孩子，不会惹出任何问题，老师们都没抱怨过，只说这个神童大大超出他们的期望。过去几个月里芝诺斯已经换了五任家教老师了。  
瓦厉斯一次次指派新的家教，每次收到儿子的教学课表时，就了解了他们所欠缺的东西。他们中似乎没有一个人真正对芝诺斯上心，对他的个性或性情也没什么想法。至少瓦厉斯看来他们不合格。  
于是他派人监督老师们、恩威并施，他们不敢有什么意见，但这也不能使瓦厉斯满意。  
显然芝诺斯让人觉得很棘手，看见老师也故意不理他们，如果带教案来就会直言指出上面的谬误，详尽到每一个细节。若是被逼着学习就顶嘴说自己从书里学足够了，也没少讥讽过老师们恶心的腔调活像个小丑。  
瓦厉斯清楚老师们什么语气，祖父也讽刺过他们，但他没有。芝诺斯开始变得傲慢了，瞧不起每个人，不把属下当回事。  
问题出在哪已经很明显了，他和儿子的区别就是他被母亲花大把时间教育，芝诺斯只是被保姆和家教照看长大，毕恭毕敬地授课造成了疏离感。芝诺斯可没有父亲年轻时害怕得罪别人的顾虑——这点瓦厉斯倒很乐得它不会发生在儿子身上——同时也一定导致了他对周遭人漠不关心。  
这就是问题所在。芝诺斯不尊重别人的天赋和才能，因为他是被精心培养的皇太孙，本身又是个天才，没有人能在任何情况下挑战他。瓦厉斯请了更多老师，让他接触古今伟大的思想，学习魔导和科学技术，芝诺斯在这些方面依然游刃有余。所以瓦厉斯始终都在寻找能真正配得上教育芝诺斯的人。  
搜寻了一个月，两个月，却一无所获。  
直到他决定尝试改变方案。

瓦厉斯刚一指派这位新导师，就不得不立刻赶着去处理些政治事务，远离了皇宫和儿子但也至少能让芝诺斯和新导师有时间相处。  
他知道新老师是什么货色，有时候索鲁斯说得挺对——毫无荣誉感、自己的生存高于一切的人更识时务。而不是现在派去教芝诺斯武艺的骄傲之人，不愿意退缩，不肯按照别人安排的方式讨生活。  
之前和索鲁斯争辩没自尊的人才会抛弃家庭是他错了，现在看到的就是这过于高傲的男人离开妻女任他们自生自灭。该死的尊严，这他妈什么烂摊子。  
尽管这样的丧家犬最容易受操纵。总觉得索鲁斯说的“万事无永恒”应该不是指这种情况，但瓦厉斯怀疑他永远没法揣摩皇帝的真意，也不想深究。现在向皇帝请教是件傻事，他会带着比答案多得多的问题离开。

所以当他收到第一份报告，可算不上有多满意。  
雷古拉在所有人中是最关心此事的。磨练多年的自制力使得瓦厉斯在公众场合的面部表情控制完美无缺，但作为与他同为军团长的挚友仍明显察觉到了异样。他知道瓦厉斯得到坏消息时的表情：眉头深皱，嘴唇紧抿，下颚绷直。  
不过现在应该算不得坏消息，他还没见到朋友脸上出现上述表情。  
“我能问问……”雷古拉踌躇着开口，若是瓦厉斯自己告诉他自然无妨，但他本人没有资格主动提出询问。  
瓦厉斯顿了顿，雷古拉心想自己是否已经僭越了，尽管他们是挚友，有些东西最好不去触碰。例如从来不探听关于他父亲的死、妻子的死，因为即使过问了也无力回天。  
假如瓦厉斯用得到，他会直接说的。堂堂的军团长，比雷古拉高出一尺有余；还从未有过以瓦厉斯的人脉和智谋无法解决的问题。毕竟他要当皇帝了，否则也没什么意义。  
“我儿子的事。”瓦厉斯答道，他自己也惊了，这事还从未和雷古拉说过，这么做有点不像他。  
“他怎么了？”雷古拉第一反应做了最坏的打算，瓦厉斯极少谈及这类私事——他已经因疾病失去妻子，雷古拉敢打包票多年过去他依然爱着夫人。  
无论经过多久，且不论提图斯由于没有子嗣受到多少非议，雷古拉为瓦厉斯策划了多少场相亲，他都没有续弦的打算，更别提找个情妇或小妾了，甚至也没有男性情人。他会在妻子病逝那天带上一瓶雷古拉所见过最好的葡萄酒去扫墓。  
雷古拉从未见过他喝这么多酒。比起自己从小酗酒，爱和朋友们打打闹闹，瓦厉斯甚至连浅酌都少见，或许是出于教养或对毒药的警惕，他肯接过酒杯往往是在某些尤为正式的场合。  
所以当他朋友看到儿子的消息做出这种古怪表情，雷古拉不知该如何是好。他对那孩子知之甚少，只知道是个神童、瓦厉斯的儿子、皇位的继承人，如果芝诺斯死了他肯定会获悉。  
“没什么，就是，我已经给他指派了新的剑术老师——被你部队俘虏的科尔沃人。”  
雷古拉还成想那剑术大师去了哪里，现在知道了。  
“这就是你想要他的目的？可纯种加雷安人绝对无法使用那个战技。”  
“没错，”瓦厉斯叹气，“我原以为给他点刺激的挑战会有好处。”  
“刺激？”雷古拉语气一变，随即调转回来。他极少对瓦厉斯这样，有些规矩不可逾越。  
当然那剑士产生不了什么威胁，他的家人被挟持为人质，训练也是在皇宫里进行。不过给一个孩子安排那种老师，只是为了让孩子兴奋起来？  
“芝诺斯他……”瓦厉斯罕见地停顿，雷古拉注意到了这点。尽管他没有继承祖父的领袖气质，但也拥有当皇帝必需的气度和果断，雷古拉都无法想象他哑然的样子。“那孩子在叛逆期，他的天资足够帮他轻松完成学业，而且不会尊重老师”  
瓦厉斯叹息，他想让儿子学会尊重。而雷古拉不是很赞成找这种老师，但也知道其他老师们最多有什么水平。那个科尔沃人可能是少数几个能彻底打败这孩子的人之一，或许也是唯一一个愿意接这活的人。  
“我无意惩罚他，芝诺斯一直很听话，但也根本不重视别人，几乎交不到人和朋友。我已经知道问题关键所在了，他总是眼神空洞地看着我，也许需要一些能给予刺激的东西。”至于这东西是什么，瓦厉斯当然不知道。  
“肯定会起作用，耐心等待成效，没准芝诺斯就能学会从另一个角度看待别人。”  
瓦厉斯点头对雷古拉的宽慰表示赞同，后者行了军礼离开了，不知怎的却有些惭愧。  
雷古拉对芝诺斯除了他的天资和姓名以外一无所知，但是希望至少为了瓦厉斯，这孩子能够早日学会改变。

已经好几个月没见儿子，瓦厉斯兴奋得不能自已。  
他一刻不停地赶来，大声喊着儿子的名字，穿过大厅阔步走向芝诺斯。他比芝诺斯高得多了，脚步也跨得长，不多会儿就找到了那个男孩。  
“训练顺利吗？”瓦厉斯沉声道，甚至没有流露出任何感情。这是作为一个称职的皇帝应有的素质。  
他自身后把手搭在芝诺斯肩上看得分明，芝诺斯似乎一瘸一拐的，步履蹒跚，平日无懈可击的自信被伤痕和疲劳打出明显的裂痕。他儿子在他不在的时候发生了什么？那个剑术大师或许会对芝诺斯很严苛，毕竟是加雷马的阶下囚，但至于把一个孩子打成这样？  
瓦厉斯一时无言，抓着芝诺斯的肩膀说不出任何教诲，对方身上的伤清晰可见。他是听说芝诺斯手上了没错，但这是……  
芝诺斯浅浅一笑，回答说：“很顺利，父亲……”  
一股陌生的情感冲击了肺腑，烧灼着他的喉咙。他能感受到自己在紧张，双腿僵硬杵在台阶上。  
那微笑中没有任何怨恨或受伤的意味，不像瓦厉斯猜测的是在强撑场面，也不像芝诺斯遵从皇室礼仪及瓦厉斯的教育风格在假装自己身体无碍，忽视伤痛——如同瓦厉斯自己从出生起就被教导的那样。那微笑如此真诚，芝诺斯确实认为这次训练很顺利。  
瓦厉斯不明白，他实在不明白。

瓦厉斯生气了，在生芝诺斯的气。  
他说不出话，不知道自己为何愤怒。那个孩子被剑术老师用高超的剑技单方面蹂躪，竟然什么都不告诉他，也不抗议，而且似乎一点也不介意的样子，甚至很乐意这样。  
这是第一件困扰瓦厉斯的事情。这么久了芝诺斯对剑术老师向十几岁男孩报私仇的扭曲行为没有任何抱怨，也不埋怨父亲为何如此安排。  
瓦厉斯唯一记得的就是那个微笑，明亮的眼睛闪烁着他在芝诺斯幼时第一次看到的真正的快乐。十四年转瞬即逝，现今的困难阶段终将过去，然后芝诺斯就不再是孩子了。  
瓦厉斯近乎恐惧地认识到了这一点，芝诺斯已经长大很久了。剑术大师死在儿子手里，芝诺斯晚上却久违地睡得香甜，不向他人寻求安慰。瓦厉斯还不至于多愁善感到认为儿子会像个真正的小孩被抱在父亲怀里，但是——  
当听闻芝诺斯杀死科尔沃剑术大师的消息，瓦厉斯生出一股与众不同的担忧。他应当只是十几岁的孩子——这样一来索鲁斯肯定会两相对比他和瓦厉斯年轻时的作为，但瓦厉斯能听到的多是他母亲忧心忡忡的声音。  
“他是我的孩子，”瓦厉斯听见母亲的抽泣，沉着的她即便在最糟糕的时刻也不会哭，“我丈夫死了，你又要我把孩子送去打仗——去帮你打仗？！”  
索鲁斯的意见还是老一套，让人生厌，那句话不断在瓦厉斯生活中重复。“他得做好准备，”瓦厉斯听见，“欲戴王冠必承其重，王位没那么容易坐稳。你的孩子必须成为男子汉。”  
无论如何，索鲁斯是对的。芝诺斯从剑术老师身上学到了很好的东西——坚持自我。瓦厉斯却依然记得当年妻子的蓝眼睛望着他，怀里抱着儿子。现在的芝诺斯眼神空洞，说话简洁而有礼貌，总是遵从父亲的吩咐做事，而瓦厉斯对这种奇特的冷漠束手无策。  
在瓦厉斯问训练进展时芝诺斯笑了，想到了那个单方面殴打他的老师，并最终会被杀死。  
不知怎的瓦厉斯仍希望芝诺斯能学会服软，或许可以把它看作自己帮助儿子，儿子向自己求助的机会。希望芝诺斯能找他父亲，质问为什么安排这个剑术老师，为什么对自己每天挨打不闻不问。瓦厉斯不敢想象自己做了什么，换做他一刻也不会忍受这种老师，但凡孩子过来说一个字，他都会停止这一切，可芝诺斯没有。  
瓦厉斯会心软，芝诺斯可比他坚强多了。

事情不知如何发生，瓦厉斯不知道他儿子变成什么样了。  
芝诺斯看起来不再空虚，但仍是无聊。他不再是那个浑浑噩噩混日子的男孩，他已长大成人，确信这个世界不会带来快乐。  
瓦厉斯无力阻止这些变化。  
芝诺斯越来越大，渐渐不和父亲说话或接触。  
瓦厉斯都没法去问今天过得怎么样，训练进展如何，是否认识了更多青年俊秀，这些问题毫无意义，说出来只像在装模作样，仿佛可怜地想抓住早已不存在的亲缘纽带中的一些微末。

派芝诺斯去镇压多玛叛乱后瓦厉斯终于松了一口气。  
但愿那里能给他点值得一提的父子间的谈资，妄想芝诺斯能受点挫折向父亲求助，如此瓦厉斯就能够名正言顺帮助他儿子一次。动用他所有的权利及政治影响力，以军团长兼储君的身份总该可以为芝诺斯做点什么，前提是多玛能有点出息、创造奇迹挫败芝诺斯。  
且不说是瓦厉斯亲自下令把芝诺斯送上前线，这可是储君的继承人终于能在实战中证明自己的机会，瓦厉斯相信他会成功。他的儿子那么出色，必定完美完成任务；事实是芝诺斯比任何时候都更出色，为父亲带来了荣耀和威望，回来时神情茫然且空虚，语气聊赖地问瓦厉斯：“只有这种程度吗？”  
芝诺斯毫不犹豫乖乖地去了瓦厉斯指定的战场，径直前往目的地，为父亲带去所期盼的荣耀。瓦厉斯总算可以放下心来，确认这个变得有些陌生的年轻人是他儿子了。芝诺斯在世界舞台上崭露头角，体味过战争的恐怖，为了自己活下去而战，也向敌人降下死亡与恐惧。或许他会从中成长。  
……即使他脑子里体会不到这些话的意义。

瓦厉斯成为皇帝后他母亲便不再与他讲话。  
她无意养育一个怪物。这个女人尽其所能，用有限的力量把儿子培养得诚实善良，同情外邦人，不去发动不必要的战争。  
自从瓦厉斯发动战争，母子间就越来越疏远了，无怪乎她断绝联系开始自我封闭。  
瓦厉斯唯一担心的只有母亲能否安度晚年，他接受了自己应得的仇恨，但是不会有比因为瓦厉斯的缘故使母亲老无所依更糟糕的情况了。但愿她能趁此机会脱离政治，在皇帝的庇荫下获得幸福。  
母亲的身心健康报告渐渐从办公桌上消失了，取而代之的是民众的请愿书，对叛军的控诉，当然还有因盖乌斯冒进而日益增多的艾欧泽亚前线报告，还有索鲁斯不知何故拒绝昭告全国决定继承人。瓦厉斯发现整整一周都没看到关于母亲的报告书，他开始到处寻找，到了下周又因为确实太忙，全然忘却了。  
一边要盯着芝诺斯别惹祸，一边要调查亚拉戈遗迹，从盖乌斯的报告中找出控制蛮神的方法。  
之后他亲征艾欧泽亚，遇到了传说中的蛮神杀手，杀死盖乌斯的光之战士。看到光之战士那双眼睛时，瓦厉斯见过那么多人，唯独莫名其妙地联想到芝诺斯。  
他们完全不像。一个为保护他人战斗，另一个只是追随着父亲的脚步；一个是平民英雄，另一个则是贵族与百姓的噩梦。瓦厉斯从光之战士没有立即杀死他可以看出，蛮神杀手远没有芝诺斯强大，可以说远远不及；光之战士的身材比他儿子小多了。  
瓦厉斯自己比芝诺斯还高，所以远远高于光之战士，有些不可思议。他只记得几年前的小男孩，还不到自己膝盖高，对他微笑还伸出手要抱他；现在连正眼都不瞧他一眼，只在需要与人生死搏斗时才有些活人的神情。  
之后他结束对魔大陆以及亚拉戈人如何对抗蛮神的调查，也见识到光之战士本事如何，并将其交给雷古拉处理。那是军团长兼他的好友，雷古拉绝不会辜负，因为瓦厉斯相信他能应付得了。  
而他自己不能。

盖乌斯死后艾欧泽亚局势暗潮汹涌，更从索鲁斯驾崩、芝诺斯被派去镇压多玛之后，时刻都在产生变化。  
瓦厉斯有点不想见到儿子，受不了他脸上的空洞表情。芝诺斯是旷世奇才、不可战胜，让有着数十年政治经验的瓦厉斯艳羡希望自己也有26岁儿子的魅力。这就有些尴尬了。  
战争确实改变了芝诺斯，但似乎并没有变得更好，至少懂得社交礼仪知道自己的身份是皇太子了。只不过每次回来都毫不掩饰自己的无聊，蔑视一切政治相关，渴望重返战场。  
继承权之争已经结束，瓦厉斯最终登基，总算可以腾出时间和儿子谈谈——不过仍然想咒骂该死的祖父，直到现在他也没能完全弄清楚索鲁斯打的什么算盘——但他没有这么做。所以事情变得更糟，仿佛父子间的距离更遥远。  
该对悄然长大的孩子说什么？芝诺斯眼里只有他可悲的“狩猎”，只有战斗、杀戮和蹂躏，瓦厉斯不可能没注意到多玛叛乱期间芝诺斯所做的一切。  
他真的说不出一句话，不知自己该抱有什么想法。那个可爱的孩子——这都过去多少年了？二十年？真的吗，已经二十年了？不可思议。芝诺斯是怎么变成那样的？  
他让探子继续监视，报告给他。芝诺斯完胜敌人不够，还要从精神上摧残他们，流干血液。冷酷无情。  
芝诺斯自己也不曾向父亲或任何人表现出丝毫悔意——他没有可信赖的朋友或知己，没有像盖乌斯、雷古拉那样的盟友，仍轻松镇压多玛，随即满心失望抱怨蛮族没骨气。  
瓦厉斯不傻，他算是看明白了芝诺斯根本不管对方是加雷安人还是蛮族，随意找个理由或心情不好就砍了本国人。  
芝诺斯知晓人的生命没有价值，却可以让他们为之挣扎。暴力不是目的，而应当作为手段。不知不觉间他的儿子已经长成一个怪物，并乐在其中。  
芝诺斯现在几乎和父亲一样高了，而且更年轻强壮，面容和身体有着优胜于瓦厉斯的活力，这些东西他在几十年前就失去了。芝诺斯看来是个完美的继承人，但实际上并不是。他什么都不在乎，不管分到的任务是什么，瓦厉斯指哪他就打哪。  
瓦厉斯在夺位期间把儿子留在多玛，这样就不会卷入帝位之争，不必在战场上同类相残，杀死自己的人民。至于芝诺斯，或许不会在意。  
他只在乎怎么战斗。  
所以瓦厉斯满足他，让他去打仗。他给儿子一个军团，命令越过巴埃萨长城，但没有下一步指示。  
芝诺斯遵从了命令，瓦厉斯就骗自己这是因为芝诺斯想要挑战、想战斗。  
派儿子担任多玛总督，芝诺斯也听从了，瓦厉斯就假装这只是政治手段。  
他假装自己忘了那个蓝眼睛小男孩直直地望向他，说：“我会帮助你。”

直到听闻芝诺斯的死讯瓦厉斯也没哭过。  
他回到那个温暖的办公室，坐在精美的椅子上，手搭着并非硬刚制成而是柔软的木桌。  
然后他哭了。  
这是他最后的失败——是一连串失败中的一个可怜举动——芝诺斯需要他，但他没做到。  
他突然意识到自从妻子去世，就再也没大声说过“我爱你”之类的话。  
芝诺斯从来没听到过，所以不可能知道什么叫“爱”。  
这可是瓦厉斯养大的孩子。妻子因创造了这个宝贵的小生命而离世，孩子被放在他的臂弯中，皮肤泛红、哭哭啼啼却充满生命活力。等再长大点，明亮的蓝眼睛、灿金短发仿佛天使，冲父亲傻笑又如此可爱。小男孩不厌其烦地向父亲张开双臂，等着瓦厉斯把他抱离地面就咯咯笑起来，又坐在父亲手臂构成的简易秋千上爆发出更欢快的笑声。  
芝诺斯曾用他那瘦小的身躯紧紧拥抱父亲，现在小男孩已经长大了，能轻易击毁钢铁。他曾何其幼小，瓦厉斯轻易就可拉近距离，等要离开时再轻轻推开。  
他珍爱的孩子怎么会是天生的怪物，最初是个摇篮里的小婴儿，在父亲怀里稍微长大一点但依然娇小，爱哭，和其他小孩同样一切都依赖身边的人。芝诺斯绝不是天生的怪物。  
都是瓦厉斯一手促成的。他杀了那个小男孩，把他推到别人身边使芝诺斯变得冷漠疏离，又因为惧怕儿子的冷淡而拒绝拥抱，害怕被拒绝于是推开他。所以孩子长大成了怪物，都是瓦厉斯自己的错。  
他命芝诺斯接管阿拉米格和多玛，打一场不可能的战争。芝诺斯完美完成任务，也死了。  
听起来难以置信，芝诺斯会死，会失败。他各方面都那么完美，每一项领域都很出色，因此瓦厉斯没有派援军，自己也没伸出援手，处理问题的方式仿佛白痴。不去鼓励，又害怕付出放任不管的代价，太执着于自己目前的地位，而不愿意做出任何让母亲感到满意的行动。  
他最后也没有作为父亲为芝诺斯做过一件事，一件都没有。瓦厉斯再次哽咽，为妻子和儿子的死流下眼泪，他们向他献上了一生中最真挚的情感，与之共度最美好的时光并毫不犹豫地投身于他的幸福，最后为他而死。  
瓦厉斯仍是哭泣，卸下一切身份官位，似是回到了孱弱的幼年。  
其实他从不曾坚强过。

END


End file.
